dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Pachyrhinosaurus
| image = PachyrhinosaurusInfobox.jpeg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | ordo = †Ornithischia | clade1 = †Marginocephalia | familia = †Ceratopsidae | tribus = †Pachyrhinosaurini | clade2 = †Pachyrostra | genus = †''Pachyrhinosaurus'' | genus_authority = Sternberg 1950 | type_species = Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis | type_species_authority = Sternberg, 1950 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis (Sternberg, 1950) * Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai (Currie, Langston & Tanke, 2008) * Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum (Fiorillo & Tykoski, 2012) }} Pachyrhinosaurus (pach·y·rhi·no·saur·us) (pack-EE-rye-NO-sore-US) or "thick-nosed lizard", was a ceratopsian dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period (75-69 mya). It was a large herbivorous ornithiscian and was closely related to the more famous Triceratops. It lived alongside hadrosaurs like Edmontosaurus, ankylosaurs like Edmontonia, and tyrannosaurs like Albertosaurus. It was discovered in Alberta, Canada in 1946 by Charles Sternberg and named in 1950. Its range included Alaska and Alberta. Paleobiology It was a herding, social animal that usually traveled in large groups. It's distinguished by the large frill on the back of its head and the thick stump on its snout. It was about 26 feet (8 meters) long and weighed 4 tons. Like most ceratopsians, it couldn 't see very well, but was also muscularly built and was designed to defend itself instead of flee. Like other ceratopsians, it had a unique frill and horn structure, with several larger horns on the outside and two smaller horns on the top of the frill. It had four muscular legs that supported its heavily built body and could probably run at about 15 mph at top speed. It had a strong beak designed to snap branches and break off ferns and other plant material.Most recent restorations of the animal feature an assumed 'pelt' of protofeathering, given that a similar climate to today's Canada would require heavy insulation. This addition is not yet confirmed, but highly speculated in a likely aspect. In the Media *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' was in the 2nd episode of The 4 part PBS Program The Dinosaurs! “Flesh on the Bones”. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' was in the 2000 movie Disney's Dinosaur, where it was part of the herd and one was killed in the beginning of the movie by a Carnotaurus. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' was seen in the Nova Documentary "Arctic Dinosaurs". *It was also featured in the film March of the Dinosaurs, where it travels South with a herd of Edmontosaurus to escape the frozen winter. *It also starred in the popular documentary series Jurassic Fight Club, where a herd of them were shown being hunted by a pack of Albertosaurus until one Pachyrhinosaurus and one Albertosaurus were seperated and they fought each other until the Pachyrhinosaurus was killed. However, it is inaccurately shown with a horn on its nose, rather than a boss. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' also featured in the 8th episode and some TV episodes of Land Before Time as Mr. Thicknose. *It's also made a cameo in Dinosaur King. However, it has a horn like structure, something the actual creature did not have/. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' was planned to appear in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom official trailers, but it was changed to Sinoceratops. However, while not in the trailers so far, it has been revealed that there are surviving Pachyrhinosaurus populations on Isla Nublar, although they will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. It is possible that Pachyrhinosaurus was saved offscreen. Its name appears on the Lockwood Manor auction list, implying that at least one Pachyrhinosaurus and possibly others of it's kind was captured offscreen, and may have also escaped, or had been sold off. *It is the main protagonist in the 2013 3D movie Walking with Dinosaurs. *It along with the famous chasmosaurine ''Triceratops'' were the inspiration of the Ferructus in the 2005 remake of King Kong. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' is a playable vivosaur of the earth element in Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions. *It is one of the creatures in ARK: Survival Evolved. In real life, Pachyrhinosaurus was approximately 8 metres long and weighted around four tonnes, with a pattern of horns that's much less elaborate than the one illustrated in the dossier. It also didn't release chemicals in self-defense, instead charging the enemy, much like it's better known cousin did. *It also appears in Jurassic Park: Builder. *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' is one of the dinosaurs in Jurassic World: The Game. It is a legendary tournament herbivore. Originally, along with the Kentrosaurus, it was a tournament dinosaur that did not yet have a tournament to fight in and could only only be collected by buying the Earth WWF pack. Now since March 8th, 2018, it could be won in a Pachyrhinosaurus tournament. Gallery See Pachyrhinosaurus/Gallery References Websites: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachyrhinosaurus http://animals.howstuffworks.com/dinosaurs/pachyrhinosaurus.htm http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/p/pachyrhinosaurus.html http://ageofdinosaurs.com/dinosaurs/pachyrhinosaurus.htm http://www.bbcearth.com/prehistoricplanet/modal/pachyrhinosaurus/ Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsids Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Herbivores Category:Reptiles Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Archosaurs Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Ceratopsians Category:Cretaceous reptiles Category:Ornithischia Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Walking with dinosaurs animals Category:Dinosaurus Category:Dinosaurs of the Arctic Category:Polar dinosaurs Category:Polar Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Taxa named by Charles Mortram Sternberg Category:Fossil taxa described in 1950 Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Herd Animals Category:Centrosaurines Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Disney's Dinosaur creatures Category:Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie creatures Category:Dinosaur King creatures Category:March of the Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Pokemon creatures Category:Prehistoric animals of Red Deer River Category:Dinosaurs from Horseshoe Canyon Category:Dinosaurs of Canada Category:Dinosaur Park Formation Category:Large Herbivores Category:Large Animals Category:Dinosaurs